The Gem of Serenity
by KoKo Belle
Summary: The world is once again in terrible need of a savior. Except that there are NO Sailor Scouts. They were sent into the future, but not the one we expected. In a world where magic is slowly being destroyed, who will be there to save the world. [Finished]
1. Prologue

A lone figure stood in a deserted valley. The wind blew her golden hair around her slim figure. Tears glistened in her angelic, blue eyes and flowed freely down her soft face. Shreds of her gray traveling cloak whipped about her. Something softly glowed within her hands. She closed her eyes to the harsh wind. When she opened them again there was something different in them. No longer were they filled with sadness, but they held a calming sense of purpose. She would make up for all that has happened.  
This is my path . . . my destiny. Now I know my way. I will try to be strong . . . and brave. He would want me to. I at least owe him that.  
She thought back to what had brought her to this. It did not seem real. She lost everything, and for what? Destiny? Fate? No longer could she go on like this. It must end here with her. She would not allow them to have died in vain. The future was clear in her eyes and the past, a memory. She had grown so much since this all began . . . with her.  
  
******* AN: This is just a taste of what is to come. Please R&R. If you have questions I'll try to answer them. I'm only gonna write this here: I don't own any part of the Sailor Moon Characters. Even though I wish I did! 


	2. A Happy Birthday

Chapter 1  
  
She sat alone in her family's garden. She loved the flowers, especially the roses. This was the only place she felt she could go and think. She looked up to see the sun setting over the lake behind the garden. The lake was named after her mother, Serenity. She also bore the same name. She was the youngest of five children, all of which were girls.  
  
Her oldest sister was called Lita. She looked the most like their father, Solario. She was tall and had brown hair usually up in a ponytail. Her green eyes challenged anyone who ever tried to hurt one of her younger sisters. She was most at home among the forests that surrounded them on two sides. She would go hunting with her father and liked to cook.  
  
The second oldest had short hair. It was a deep blue that almost looked like the waves in the lake. She was by far the smartest person in their small town. She would help out the healers and was said to have the rare healing touch. Her name was Amy and besides being the smartest she was also the best swimmer. She would often be seen sitting among the waves.  
  
Then there was Raye. She had a fiery spirit. No one would ever dare mess with the raven-haired beauty. People believed that she could see into one's soul, so no one outside her family ever looked her straight in the eye. She had a short temper, which would often go off at her sisters. It was also said that that she had the gift of divination and could tell a person's future within her sacred flames.  
  
Next is Mina. She had blond hair that reached the back of her knees. She always wore a red bow that her mother gave her when she was little. People would stop and stare at her. She was said to possess power over one's heart. She was indeed very striking.  
  
Finally there was Serenity. She had long silvery, blond hair that she wore up in two buns, with the excess falling down to the ground. She was the mirror image of her mother. She had eyes that matched the color of the sky. If people thought Mina was an angel, Serenity was a goddess. She rarely left her father's house. When she was born her mother did not even live long enough to name her. So she was named Serenity after her mother because she would hopefully bring some peace and serenity to their lives after her mother's death.  
  
Now eighteen years later, Serenity looked more like her mother than anyone else. She often would sit and stare at the painting of her mother that hung in her father's inn, The Silver Moon Inn. Her mother had long lilac that was hair done up in the same way Serenity wore hers, which was where she got the idea to do her hair. It was a way that she could be close to her mother even though she never met her.  
  
After her mother's death her father became sort of a recluse. He only went out hunting with Lita. He rarely talked to Serenity because she reminded too much of his wife Serenity. He worked very hard at his inn to keep it as a memory to his wife.  
  
It just so happened that today was Serenity's eighteenth birthday and the anniversary of her mother's death. Birthdays were never a happy time for Serenity. It just served as a reminder that she was the cause of her mother's death. Tears flowed down her cheeks. She did not really believe that, but she could not help but feel that way. No one ever talked to her on her birthdays. It really depressed her, especially this year. Since she was now eighteen, she should have started getting suitors already.  
  
Lita was twenty-two and she has received many suitors, but none of them could ever keep up with her so she refused them all. Amy at twenty-one has also had her share of suitors, despite the fact that she hardly put down her books. Though none of them stood up to her intellectual standards. They all seemed like schoolboys to her. Raye would have had many suitors at her twenty years of age, but no one could get past her fiery temper. Mina was getting suitors before she turned eighteen but turned every one of them down. She wished to wait for her sisters to find happiness before she started to search, also she was just nineteen and still had time.  
  
Serenity was all alone and she only wished that she could find happiness before she died. So she sat out in the gardens wishing things could have been different for her.  
  
"Serenity!! Dinner is ready! Come and eat before it gets cold!" a voice yelled from the kitchen window.  
  
"Alright Lita! I'm coming!" Serenity got up and brushed herself off. With one last look at the sunset she sighed. "Maybe this year will be better." She whispered into the breeze.  
  
When she reached the house, the smell cake filled her nose. She opened the door and almost fainted on the spot.  
  
"SURPRISE!!!" everyone yelled.  
  
"Happy Birthday Serenity," her father said as he gave her a big hug.  
  
"What is going on?" Serenity stuttered.  
  
"Why it's your birthday, dear sister," Mina said also giving her a hug.  
  
"But you never study my birthday because of Mother,"  
  
"Oh sister," Raye said. "Today is a special birthday. You're eighteen today."  
  
"You are officially a woman Serenity." Amy smiled at her sister.  
  
"Now my dear daughter, when your mother was pregnant with you she purchased something for you, as she did with each of your sisters." Solario explained. "For each of you girls she selected a necklace based on what she felt you would become." He motioned for each of his daughters to step up and show their necklace in turn while giving a description of each.  
  
"For Lita she chose a golden lightning bolt with an emerald oak leave over it. For Amy she selected a sapphire water droplet with an icicle set inside it. For Raye she picked out a ruby flame with a raven floating inside. For Mina she decided on a yellow topaz heart with a red heart placed inside."  
  
"Finally for you, Serenity, your mother thought long and hard on what to chose for you. So she picked this." Solario took out a black jewelry box and opened it. All of his daughters' eyes lit up at the piece of jewelry they saw.  
  
"That was . . ." Amy began.  
  
"It couldn't be . . ." Lita stared.  
  
"Yes this was your mothers necklace. She thought it would suit you the best," her father explained. The girls looked from the necklace to Serenity.  
  
Solario lifted the necklace out of the box. And placed it around Serenity's neck. It was a silver crescent moon with a red rose resting upon it. Serenity felt like crying. This was the nicest thing she has ever received from anyone. Her sisters took her into their arms and held her their until she stopped crying.  
  
"Thank you so much. This means so much," Serenity said with a smile on her face.  
  
"It was your mother's tradition. I just fulfilled her request. Now let's eat!" With that said the five girls and their father sat down to eat their dinner as a family. Serenity finally had a happy birthday.  
  
******* AN: So what do you think? Please Review I need reviews to keep writing. Love ya all, KoKo Belle 


	3. A Stranger Appears

Chapter 2  
  
Serenity awoke the next day and thought back to thee previous night. She finally had a birthday, a real one. She could not believe it. She took the necklace out of the jewelry box that sat on the table next to her bed. She held it up to the morning light and watched the light dance upon it. She wondered why her mother decided to give her unborn baby her own necklace and not choose one like she did for her sisters. Lita's was an obvious choice since she loved the outdoors. Amy's also made sense since she was in love with the ocean. Raye's matched her fiery temper. Even Mina's matched her loveliness and personality. Her necklace though was a puzzle for her. True she has grown to love roses, but what was the meaning of the moon? And why was it so hard for her mother to choose a necklace for her. At least she had gotten something that had once belonged to her mother. She was grateful for that.  
  
"Serenity, are you up yet?" a voice called interrupting her thoughts.  
  
"Yes, father I am up," Serenity replied as she got out of her bed and moved over to her closet to get ready for the day.  
  
******  
  
In the kitchen of the inn, Lita was instructing the cooks on what to make the guests for breakfast when Serenity joined her.  
  
"Good morning sleepy head," Lita said cheerfully.  
  
"Good morning Lita. What's is going on today?"  
  
"The usual. Amy and Mina are in the garden picking flowers for the rooms and tables. Raye is setting up the breakfast tables if you would like to go help her."  
  
"Alright, I'll go help Raye."  
  
******  
  
Raye was carrying a tray of glasses to be but out in the bar area, where people could go get their morning coffee.  
  
"RAYE!!!!" Serenity screamed as she came running into the room.  
  
Luckily Raye's reflexes were very fast and she sidestepped the blur that was her sister avoiding what would have been a very messy accident.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Lita told me that you needed help so I came," Serenity said with her eyes lowered. She did not want to face Raye's temper today. "Sorry I almost ran into you."  
  
"It's alright. You just need to be careful. I mean you're eighteen now, you have to start acting like an adult," Raye told her sister. "I'm almost done in here why don't you just go outside and see if Amy or Mina need your help."  
  
Serenity slowly turned away from her sister. No one ever wanted her to help them since they thought she was a klutz. She slowly walked out to the gardens. Hopefully, her other sisters would like her to help. After all, how much trouble could she get into picking flowers?  
  
When she entered the garden, she did not see her sisters anywhere. She walked all through the gardens but could not find them. She went back into the kitchen to ask Lita if Amy and Mina came back.  
  
"They are putting the flowers in water and then bringing them to the rooms," Lita informed her youngest sister.  
  
"Is there anything I could help with?"  
  
"Well everything is pretty much done for now. Why don't you go out and take a walk; it's a beautiful day out."  
  
Her sisters did not try to be mean to her. It was just that she would usually end up making more work for them. She tried to be careful, but when her own family could not bear to look at her without remembering what they had lost, it was hard not to mess up. She wished she had someone she could talk to.  
  
Serenity looked up to find herself in the gardens. She looked around and saw a few couples that were staying at the inn. They seemed to have gotten up early just to enjoy the few minutes of peace that exists only in the morning hours. She went to her favorite bench among the roses and sat down.  
  
"I wish I had someone to share things with," she whispered into the air as tears formed in her eyes.  
  
She looked up at saw something move at the point where the lake met the woods. When she tried to get a closer look, it was gone.  
  
Am I imagining things now? She thought.  
  
She looked again at the spot and saw whatever it was move again.  
  
"Now I know I saw something that time."  
  
She rose from the bench and started to walk towards the thing that was moving. As she was nearing the thing it moved again. She was having second thoughts about approaching the creature. Maybe she should go back and get Lita since she has hunting experience. She was almost to the creature now. It was not moving any more. It was hiding under a black piece of cloth. She slowly approached it now barely breathing or making a sound. Suddenly the cloth began to move. Serenity was frozen in her spot. The creature tossed off the cloth to reveal a man.  
  
Serenity stared in shock. It was a man. He had ebony hair that fell in front of his midnight blue eyes. The man seemed to be moving very slowly as he tried to get up. He was almost standing when he collapsed. Serenity rushed to his side.  
  
"Are you alright?" she asked, concern in her voice.  
  
"I need to find . . ." he struggled to tell her.  
  
"Yes? Who do you need to find?"  
  
"I need to find the . . ."  
  
"The what?" Serenity was even more concerned now. The cloth was really a shredded cloak and it was stained with blood. She moved it to reveal a long gash in his left side. "I need to get you some help. My sister, Amy is a healer. Just hang on."  
  
"I need to find the s . . . sav . . ." with those last words the stranger passed into the world of unconsciousness.  
  
****** AN: Well that's it for chapter 2. I thought this was a good spot to end it. I am flying writing this story. I'll try to update it at least every other day cuz I know that when I read a story I can't wiat til the next chapter. So I'll try not to leave you in suspense. Please keep reading and review. I love to hear what you have to say about my story. Love ya all, KoKo Belle 


	4. The Stranger's Identity Revealed

Chapter 3  
  
Serenity carried the stranger as best she could to the inn. He was at least a foot taller than she was and she was not that strong to begin with. Very slowly and with only a few stumbles she made her way to find her sister.  
  
"AMY!!! LITA!!! SOMEBODY HELP!!!!!" Serenity screamed throughout the inn. All four of her sisters and her father came running at her calls.  
  
"Serenity, stop yelling. What is the matter?" Her father said while coming down the hallway.  
  
"Oh my goodness. Serenity, what happened to the poor man?" Amy asked noticing the figure that Serenity rested on the couch.  
  
"Amy he needs your healing touch. He has a wound in his side."  
  
"I'll try my best. After I'm done he'll have to be moved to another room to rest." Amy approached the man and lifted his shirt to reveal a long gash in his side along with well-toned muscles. She placed her hands over the wound and began to glow a soft blue. In a matter of seconds the wound was completely gone, not even a scar was left behind. Amy rose and almost fainted.  
  
"Amy what's the matter?" Mina asked her sister.  
  
"Nothing. The wound was just deeper than I thought. He would have died if Serenity didn't find him when she did."  
  
"Lita help me bring this man to an empty room," Solario instructed.  
  
Lita and her father gently lifted the man off the couch and carried him up the stairs to an empty room. The other girls just watched Serenity follow them with her eyes.  
  
"He'll be fine Serenity," Amy started. "You saved his life,"  
  
"So how did you find him? Who is he? What does he want?"  
  
"I don't know Raye. I saw something move in the woods and I went over to she what it was. It was that man I found barely able to move. Before he passed out he said that he needed to find something."  
  
"What?" the girls asked Serenity in unison.  
  
"I don't know he passed out before he finished talking."  
  
"I wonder who he is," Amy said as the girls left leaving Serenity still staring after her father, Lita, and the man.  
  
******  
  
"You must get out of here before it's too late," screamed a man with shoulder length, wavy brown hair.  
  
"We can hold them off until you get back," screamed another man who had long blond hair tied back in a ponytail.  
  
"No I can't leave. You need my help," shouted a raven-haired man.  
  
"Endymion, you must find the savior. We can't do anything without her," shouted a fourth man with short blond hair as he threw a fireball at the attackers.  
  
"You must go find her. You're the only one that can," shouted a man with shoulder length white hair. He threw repeated energy balls at the enemy.  
  
"Magic is dying. Only the savior that haunts our dreams can save it and us," replied the first man. He dodged some arrows that assailed them.  
  
"You need me though," Endymion started as he began to pull out magical roses and threw them at their assailants.  
  
"Just go!" The second man said as he pushed Endymion out of the way of some oncoming arrows.  
  
With one look back at his four friends, Endymion ran into the woods following the dream that told him to find the savior needed to save magic.  
  
******  
  
Endymion shot up. Where was he? Where were his trusted friends? Were they still fighting? Who was the girl that found him? Thousands of questions were running through his mind. Suddenly there was a knock at his door.  
  
"Come in."  
  
The door opened to reveal five girls and a man he assumed to be their father.  
  
"How are you feeling, young man?" the man asked.  
  
"I feel fine. I owe you my deepest gratitude, sir. My name is Endymion"  
  
"My name is Solario. These are my daughters," he turned to his daughters. "Introduce yourselves."  
  
The tall brunette stepped foreword, "My name is Lita, I am Solario's eldest daughter."  
  
"My name is Amy," said the blue-haired girl.  
  
"I am Raye," the raven-haired one said.  
  
"Hi! I'm Mina," introduced one of the blondes.  
  
"And I am called Serenity," said the last of the girls. "I am the youngest of my father's daughters."  
  
Endymion stared at her. She was a goddess. He instantly felt something in his heart twitch. He was brought out of his trance by Solario talking.  
  
"You are in my inn, The Silver Moon Inn. My daughter Serenity found you and Amy healed your wound. While you are here feel free to ask for anything you want and one of my daughters will get it for you. Here are some of my old clothes; I hope that they will fit you. If you are hungry come down to the kitchen. It is down the stairs to the left."  
  
"Thank you all. I truly owe you my life," Endymion said.  
  
With that the girls and their father left Endymion to change. He looked at the spot the scar should have been, but it was not there. Amy must have magic in her blood, which means her sisters might also possess some magic. He must find out about them. They would need his protection if the threat came any closer to this village. He finished getting dressed. The clothes fit him well and he followed Solario's directions to the kitchen. He was starving. When he reached the kitchen he saw the brunette cooking something that smelled heavenly.  
  
"Lita? Right?"  
  
"Yes, I'm Lita. What would you like to eat, Endymion?"  
  
"Anything would be fine. I don't want to impose anymore than I already am."  
  
"It's no trouble at all. I love to cook."  
  
Endymion chuckled softly and thought of his brown-haired friend.  
  
"What did I say?"  
  
"Nothing you just remind me of my friend, Nephrite. He loves to cook too."  
  
Endymion graciously accepted the plate Lita handed him.  
  
"If you do not mind, could you eat out in the gardens? I am beginning to prepare dinner for the guests and I need the space on the table."  
  
"No, it's no problem at all I love gardens. Though I am particularly drawn to the roses," Endymion smirked at the last part and Lita told him where the garden was.  
  
When he got there he sat down on a bench that was by the roses. He thought of his quest. He had to find the savior. He finished his meal and stared at the setting sun. How many more days like this will there be? If magic is truly destroyed then all the magic of life will cease to exist also. Time was running out and he was no closer to finding the savior since he started searching a month ago. His thoughts were once again interrupted, but this time it was by a soft voice.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't know anyone else was here. I'll just be going."  
  
"No it's okay. Why don't you join me?" Endymion said as he scooted over on the bench. "Serenity, right?"  
  
"Yes, and your Endymion," she sat down next to him on the bench.  
  
"You're the one who found me right? I most sincerely thank you and I owe you my life."  
  
"It was nothing. Really."  
  
The two sat on the bench and watched the sun set over the lake. Serenity closed her eyes and allowed herself to become one with the peace surrounding her. She felt oddly protected with Endymion, even though she just met him. Her heart skipped a beat and she opened her eyes. She turned her head to find Endymion staring at her. He quickly turned away from her.  
  
Endymion was embarrassed to be caught looking at Serenity. How could a girl he just met entrance him so? What was he feeling? He dared another glance at the angel beside him. She was truly beautiful. He could not breathe when he looked at her. How could he be thinking about her at a time like this? He turned away from her angelic face. He had more important things to worry about.  
  
Serenity rose from the bench only to be stopped by a hand on hers. She looked back at Endymion. They stayed like that for what seemed to be an eternity.  
  
Serenity broke the silence that surrounded them, "Who are you, Endymion?"  
  
Endymion looked away from Serenity and let out a sigh, "I am a keeper of magic and protector of this planet."  
  
****** AN: Well is it getting interesting yet? Two chapters in one day! Wow! I am on a roll. Please tell me what you think. Questions, Comments, Concerns? Well now that I've finished this chapter, I think I should start my homework. Love ya guys, KoKo Belle 


	5. Truths Revealed

Chapter 4  
  
Serenity broke the silence that surrounded them, "Who are you, Endymion?"  
  
Endymion looked away from Serenity and let out a sigh, "I am a keeper of magic and protector of this planet."  
  
Serenity just stared at him. Did I hear him right? Keeper of magic? Protector of this planet? No surely I heard wrong. There is no such thing as magic. She thought to herself.  
  
"Wait, what? Magic isn't real."  
  
"Oh Serenity, magic is just as real as you and me, although it may not exist if I do not find the savior."  
  
"Savior?"  
  
"Yes the savior will be able to save all magic. She alone possesses the power that can save all forms of magic." Endymion looked at Serenity. She seemed like she was ready to run away.  
  
"Endymion, you are crazy. I don't know what happened to you on your journey here, but you're crazy. There is no such thing as magic."  
  
"I'm sorry to say that you're wrong. In fact, your sister Amy may possess magic. Her healing abilities aren't normal. Didn't you ever wonder where she got that? And if she has the magic then your other sisters and you might have it as well."  
  
"No! No! No! You're lying!" Serenity screamed as she ran away.  
  
I have to make her believe this. Endymion thought to himself as he watched the fleeting figure of the girl.  
  
******  
  
Serenity ran to her room. She was so confused. Was Endymion telling the truth? Could magic really exist? She did not know what to think. Having heard Serenity's commotion, her sisters came into her room. Serenity told them what Endymion told her.  
  
"Well it would explain my healing powers and Raye's ability to see the future."  
  
"And my ability to understand what people are feeling," Mina said getting excited.  
  
"What about my great hunting skills. Could they be part of the magic? I mean I can read the forest and its signs better than anyone," Lita exclaimed.  
  
"Don't any of you realize that if you're magic and magic is being destroyed, having magic is not a good thing," Serenity screamed over their voices. They all stopped to look at their littlest sister.  
  
"Serenity, if we can help, you know we must. If what Endymion says is true, then our world is in serious trouble. If there is someone out there who can save us, then we should help find her. If we have magic, then we must help."  
  
"Raye, too many ifs and not absolutes. We know nothing about him. Should we really believe everything he says?"  
  
"Serenity, do we really have a choice?" Amy said once again the voice of reason. "Even if you don't believe him, we, your sisters, could be considered magical. Do you want us to be destroyed if Endymion is speaking the truth?"  
  
"No, I can't lose you guys," Serenity cried. The girls decided to go see Endymion the next day and offer their assistance to him in finding the savior.  
  
* * *  
  
The next morning, the sun rose to find five girls and a man sitting around a table in the kitchen.  
  
"Endymion, we don't know whether or not if we should believe you, but we want to help in any way we can. As you know Amy has the power of healing. Raye has the power to see the future; maybe she can help you find the one you're looking for. You need to tell us more though," Lita said as she sipped her coffee.  
  
Endymion was pleased to see the girls so willing to help him. They reminded him so much of his own friends that he left behind. He glanced at Serenity. She had grown so cold towards him since he told her who he was. It was obvious that it was not her idea to help him in his quest.  
  
"Are you sure you wish to help me?"  
  
Raye looked around at her sisters and said, "We will do what we can."  
  
"Fine, I'll tell you my story then. I live on the other side of the woods with my four friends, Kunzite, Zoisite, Nephrite, and Jadeite. One night about a month ago we all started to have a strange dream . . ."  
  
******  
  
Endymion was walking through the woods, following a soft silver glow. It was beginning to get harder to follow it. It was moving so fast. Finally, he came out of the trees and found a garden. In the garden was a beautiful lady with long lilac hair done up in two buns, with the excess falling to the ground. She had silver wings on her back and hovered just above the ground. He tried to approach the angel but could not get any closer. She looked at him with sad eyes.  
  
"My dear Endymion, magic is dying. If magic is destroyed now it can never come back. You have magic, the magic of the earth. Long ago, you were once a prince of this planet. You were killed in a battle for my kingdom, the moon. Your four friends were your generals, your protectors. They too have the magic in them, matching their loves of the past. You must find my daughter. She alone can save the magic. She has power that rivals anything. She has her protectors as well with her, four women that were known as the sailor scouts. You must find her before it's too late. I sent you all to the future in hope that you would find a better life together, but alas it was not so. Find my daughter, Endymion. You must find her." With those words the angel disappeared.  
  
******  
  
Endymion woke up in a cold sweat. It was that dream again. He decided that today was the day that he should tell his friends about the dream. He came downstairs to find Nephrite making breakfast. A man with shoulder length white hair came into the kitchen. He looked like he had been up for hours. Shortly afterwards, two other men came down the stairs each looking tired.  
  
"What's the matter guys? Didn't sleep well?" Endymion asked although he did not sleep well himself.  
  
"It was a long night," said the one with sort blonde hair. "I had a very strange dream."  
  
"So did I," was the general comment from the men.  
  
"It had an angel with long lilac hair," he continued.  
  
"Jadeite, she was in mine too," replied Nephrite.  
  
"Hey Zoisite," the one with long blonde hair tied back in a ponytail looked up at Endymion. "How could we all dream about the same person that none of us ever met?"  
  
"Well Endymion," Zoisite began. "It may not have been a dream. Jadeite was telling me the other day how he felt something change."  
  
"It felt like something evil was going to happen soon," Jadeite interrupted.  
  
"Maybe we should look for the angel's daughter," Nephrite said as he continued to make breakfast.  
  
"What do you think Kunzite?" Endymion asked his friend with the white hair.  
  
"I think that if we really do have powers we should try to find out what they are before we go off on some hunt that may not lead anywhere."  
  
The men agreed at that and proceeded to eat the food that Nephrite put down in front of them.  
  
*******  
  
"After that we started to train and soon we found out what our powers were. Jadeite had power over fire and started to see what was to come; kind of like you Raye. Zoisite found he could control the aspects of water and began to develop the power of healing; much like you, Amy. Nephrite excelled at controlling lightening and thunder, along with wood. Like I said to you before, Lita, you remind me of him. And Kunzite seemed to have some sort of energy as his power and was able to sense what we were feeling at any given time. Mina, you have the same air about you as he does. And lastly me, I have power over the earth much like the angel said. I believe I could be connected to this planet."  
  
Endymion held the girls' attentions. Even Serenity was looking at Endymion with interest. He took a breath and resumed his tale. If he was going to convince them to go with him he needed keep their attention.  
  
******  
  
Two weeks went by and their powers grew. They now were able to expertly block each other's powers and wield their own skillfully. They were now taking a break from training and discussing how to go about looking for this savior.  
  
"Why don't we just do like in our dreams and go through the woods?" Nephrite suggested.  
  
"We don't know if they are true yet," Kunzite stated.  
  
"Well it was right about our powers," Zoisite said.  
  
Endymion watched his friends. He did not like just sitting around. If the situation was really as bad as the angel said, then they should be searching for the savior now, not sitting around. He looked towards Jadeite. He seemed to be in a trance. Suddenly his eyes shot open.  
  
"Guys?"  
  
"Yes Jadeite?" Endymion said.  
  
"Soon we will be under attack. I can't say when, but it will happen either tomorrow or the day after. I've just seen it in a vision. The dreams are real. They sensed our magic and are coming to destroy us."  
  
"We have to prepare then," Kunzite said as he got up and went into the house.  
  
******  
  
"The next day we were under attack. After a week of fighting, my friends sent me off to find the savior. I was led here to you. Will you please help me?"  
  
Endymion looked at Lita, she was nodding her head. His gaze shifted to Amy who looked to be in deep thought. Then she too nodded in agreement. Mina looked as though she was about to cry. She quickly agreed to go along. His eyes met Raye's. She was deciding if he told the truth. After a few moments, she too agreed. Finally he looked at Serenity. She looked at each of her sisters as they agreed to go.  
  
"I have no powers like my sisters," she began. "But I can't let my sisters go alone with you. I will go and try to help the best I can."  
  
Endymion smiled, "We will leave tomorrow morning, if that is alright with you."  
  
The girls agreed and went off to tell their father that they were going to go on a little trip. Endymion continued to smile as he watched them go. He could not believe that they all agreed to go with him, especially Serenity. He did not think she held any powers, since he could not sense them. Her loyalty to her sisters, though, made her agree to follow them.  
  
******  
  
As Raye was walking to the house she glanced back at Endymion. She could not help but sense that he was hiding something from them. She decided that he told them the truth but not all of it. She decided to find out what it was before one of her sisters got hurt.  
  
****** AN: This story seems to be writing itself. I don't even know what will happen next. Well I know the way it will end, but how they get to that spot only time will tell. If you've read this far you obviously like it (hopefully). Please tell me what you think. I love to hear from you. Love ya, KoKo Belle 


	6. Love and Beauty Awakened

Chapter 5  
  
The next day, the five girls met Endymion in the entryway of the inn. The girls told their father that they were going on a trip and left him with enough supplies to run the inn while they were gone.  
  
"Are you ready to go?" Endymion asked as the girls approached.  
  
"Yes, we packed some food and we've also grabbed some knives and other weapons," Lita told him.  
  
"You guys are well prepared," Endymion complimented them. "Well then, since we're all ready, let's get going."  
  
The small company started out towards Endymion's home. There was very little talking on their journey, as each were lost deep in their own thoughts. Endymion was thinking about his friends. He wondered whether or not they still lived. He left them in the midst of a bad battle. He was not sure if they could hold out.  
  
Serenity looked at Endymion. She could not help but be drawn to him. There was something familiar about him, but she did not know what it was. It was like she knew him from somewhere, although she knew she never met him before. She could remember almost every person that came to the inn and his face was not among them.  
  
As they neared the forest Endymion spoke, "The woods are full of things that are not are friends, more so than before. We all have to be on our guard."  
  
They walked into the forest with Endymion and Lita in the lead. Amy and Raye followed them and Mina and Serenity were last. Endymion stopped the procession.  
  
"What is it?" Amy asked moving closer to her sisters.  
  
"I thought I heard something," he replied.  
  
They all strained their ears to try and hear what lurked in the trees. Satisfied that there was nothing there, Endymion motioned for them to proceed. They walked only a few feet when Mina screamed. Everyone turned to look at the spot where Mina was. Mina was gone.  
  
"Where did she go?" Raye asked Serenity.  
  
"I don't know she was here a minute ago when we stopped, then I don't know," Serenity cried. Her sisters and Endymion began to look around frantically for Mina. They would find Mina they vowed.  
  
******  
  
Mina was following the group when she felt something grab her from behind and let out a scream. Then she remembered flying over the treetops. She did not know where she was going. When she thought she would pass out from the trip she felt herself on the ground. She looked around trees surrounded her. There was no sign of who brought her here.  
  
She was unsure of what she should do. Should she stay where she was and hope the others would find her or should she try and find her way back? She was looking around when she saw a soft white light coming towards her. It was a calming presence that came with the light. Mina was not afraid of it.  
  
Slowly the light began to take the shape of a woman. Mina stared in shock at the figure. She recognized the hairstyle and eyes. It was her mother! Thousands of questions ran through her mind. Her mother was dead. How could this be? Was it really her? The figure approached her. She had soft, silver wings on her back. She looked like an angel.  
  
"Daughter, don't be afraid. I would never hurt you," the angel spoke.  
  
"Moth . . . Mother?"  
  
"Yes Mina, in this life at least."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"It is time for you to remember your past, daughter. I brought you here to tell you about it."  
  
"Why couldn't you tell my sisters too?"  
  
"Listen, we don't have much time. Once, there was a powerful kingdom that ruled over this universe peacefully. It was a time called the Silver Millennium. I was the queen of this kingdom. I had one daughter. She fell in love with the prince of Earth. They were to be married, but an evil force attacked my kingdom and killed them both."  
  
"What does this have to do with me?"  
  
"My daughter had four guardians. They were each from a different planet, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and Venus. They had special powers that came from their respective planets. They were called the Sailor Scouts. Along with being my daughter's protector's they were princesses of their own planets. They too died in that battle. I could not stand to see all of my people's futures destroyed so I sent them all into the future to find a better life."  
  
"Why are you telling me all of this?"  
  
"Because Mina, you are the leader of the Sailor Scouts. You are Sailor Venus and the heir of the Venusian throne. Magic in this time is being destroyed you need to find my daughter. She has the power to save it. I could not stay long in this world and I'm sorry for leaving you at such a young age."  
  
She approached Mina and saw the necklace she chose for her around her neck.  
  
"I see your father has given you the necklace I chose. I will awaken your powers fully now."  
  
She held the necklace in her hand and a soft orange glow spread over the two women. Mina felt something in her come alive. She remembered living first on Venus and then on the Moon. She remembered training with her fellow scouts, except their faces were blurry. She remembered laughing with the Moon Princess. She could not see her face though.  
  
"Awaken Sailor Venus, Princess Mina of Venus, Heir to the Venusian Throne, Daughter of Love and Beauty. Awaken now and take your place as the Goddess of Love."  
  
The angel let go of the necklace and slowly started to fade away.  
  
"Where are you going?" Mina screamed.  
  
"Do not tell anyone about this. You will know what to do when the time comes. Your sisters are looking for you. They will be here soon. Goodbye my daughter. I love you." With that her mother completely disappeared.  
  
******  
  
"Mina! There you are! What happened?" Raye screamed as she ran to her sister.  
  
"We were so worried!" Amy yelled. "Don't do that again."  
  
"Where did you go?" Lita asked.  
  
"Well, I heard something and got scared," Mina lied. "I ran away. Then I got lost and I'm sorry guys. I was just so scared." I'm sorry I have to lie to you, but I have to keep my promise to Mother.  
  
"It's okay Mina," Serenity comforted her sister.  
  
"Well we can't go any farther now. Why don't we set up camp and rest here for the night," Endymion suggested.  
  
The girls agreed they all needed the rest. Mina, Raye and Amy went to get firewood. Serenity helped Lita to prepare the food. Endymion went to patrol the immediate area to make sure that there were no dangerous creatures around. When they all got back, they ate dinner and settled down for the night.  
  
Mina thought back to what happened that day. She found out she was not who she thought she was. It did explain her abilities though. She could not believe she was a princess, a princess of love on top of it. She looked at her necklace. It seemed to be alive and full of motion. Then she saw something she did not notice before. Inside the red heart, she saw the symbol of Venus. It glowed with the same orange light she did earlier that day.  
  
****** AN: So what do you think? Please review. I love to hear from you all. If you have questions feel free to ask. Love ya, KoKo Belle 


	7. Thunder and Lightning Awakened

Chapter 6  
  
Lita could not sleep. She found herself lying around listening to the light rain that began to fall. She looked over to Serenity who was sleeping peacefully. Serenity never liked storms. In fact, she was terrified of them. She already saw Serenity beginning to stir as the rain started to fall a bit harder.  
  
Lita decided that she needed to go for a walk. She put on the cloak she had brought with and pulled the hood up over her head. She left the shelter Endymion made for them. She loved the rain. It was comforting to her. The rain fell faster and Lita thought she saw something move up ahead.  
  
Her hand tightened around the knife she brought with. A figure started to come out of the rain. Lita gasped in recognition. There was no mistaking who it was that approached her. It was her mother, except that she had silvery wings that came out of her back. Her mother was an angel.  
  
"Lita, my darling daughter. You were always the strong one," her mother spoke.  
  
"Mother?"  
  
"Yes, I am your mother."  
  
"Why are you here? Are you an angel?"  
  
Her mother laughed lightly, "I am here to tell you of your past."  
  
"My past?"  
  
"Once, there was a powerful kingdom that ruled over this universe peacefully. It was a time called the Silver Millennium. I was the queen of this kingdom. I had one daughter. She fell in love with the prince of Earth. They were to be married, but an evil force attacked my kingdom and killed them both."  
  
Lita listened to her mother, not daring to interrupt her story. She was shocked to find out her mother was a queen. A very powerful one by what she was saying.  
  
"My daughter had four guardians called the Sailor Scouts. Each were princesses of their own planets, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus. They each had very unique powers. They died protecting my daughter and kingdom. I sent everyone in my kingdom to the future to find a new life, a peaceful life."  
  
"Why are you telling me all of this?"  
  
"My daughter, in the past you were called Sailor Jupiter, the strongest Sailor Scout. You need to find my daughter. She alone can save the magic of this world. It is time for me to awaken your powers, so you can find her."  
  
She walked towards her eldest daughter. She looked at the necklace she chose for her and held it in her hand.  
  
"Awaken Sailor Jupiter, Princess Lita of Jupiter, Heir to the Jupiterian Throne, Daughter of Thunder and Lightning. Awaken now and take your place as the Goddess of Nature."  
  
A green aura surrounded them and Lita felt a bolt of electricity ran through her. Memories flooded her mind. She remembered her parents on Jupiter. She remembered moving to the Moon and training with the scouts. She could only she one face among a blur of others. It was Mina. She was Sailor Venus.  
  
"Mina is Sailor Venus?"  
  
"That is right."  
  
"Who are the others?"  
  
"I can't say yet. They will be revealed when the time is right."  
  
"How come I know who Venus is then?"  
  
"You could see her face because I awakened her powers earlier today. You can talk about this to her and only her. Please don't tell your other sisters though."  
  
"Alright mother. How will I know how to use my powers?"  
  
"You will know how when the time comes. I suggest that you get back to your sisters so they will not worry."  
  
With that her mother disappeared. Lita began to walk back to the shelter. She found Serenity huddled next to Amy. Lita took off her cloak and hung it on a branch to dry. She heard Serenity cry a bit and moved a blanket over her. Lita sat down and her necklace caught her eye. In the middle of the oak leaf, the symbol of Jupiter glowed a soft green. Lita could not believe it was all true. She would have to talk about it with Mina in the morning.  
  
******  
  
The next morning the all awoke to find the rain had stopped. Endymion, Amy, and Raye began to take down the shelter. Serenity cleaned away what was left of the fire. Mina and Lita packed away the things they brought.  
  
"Mina?"  
  
"Yes Lita?'  
  
"Something strange happened to me last night. I saw mother. She told me about the past and also awakened my memories. She told me that I could talk about it with you since she already awakened you."  
  
"Oh my. She did. What do you think we should do Lita?"  
  
"Well we have most of the memories from the Moon Kingdom, so all I guess we need to do is to piece together what we don't."  
  
"Which is who everyone else is."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
******  
  
Within an hour, they were ready to leave. They continued their trek towards Endymion's home. Endymion felt that something had changed among the small group, but he could not tell exactly what it was. They walked all day and came to rest at a little pond.  
  
"We are only about two days away if that," Endymion spoke. "We should rest here for the night."  
  
They began to set up a shelter under a tree in case it rained again. There was little talk this night among the sisters. Serenity still seemed to fear that another storm would come, even though Lita assured her one would not. Raye looked to be examining something that no one else could see. Amy stared at the small pond.  
  
Amy was lost in thoughts about her past and what had brought her and her sisters here. She was thinking about her sisters and what was going to happen to them all. Everyone was nearly asleep when Amy saw it. Something moved out on the water. She was drawn to it. She got up and left her sleeping companions and walked over to the pond. There was no mistaking what she saw. She almost fainted at the sight but kept strong.  
  
"Mother?"  
  
******  
  
AN: Just a reminder I don't own Sailor Moon. Well what do you think? I would love to hear your thoughts. I would like 5 reviews before I continue to write anymore. I need to know that you are interested in this story for me to continue. Love ya all, KoKo Belle 


	8. Water and Ice Awakened

Chapter 7  
  
"Mother?" Amy asked in disbelief.  
  
"That's right my child," said the woman.  
  
Amy stared at her mother. It looked exactly like her, but she now had silvery wings on her back. She was an angel. Her mother floated over to Amy.  
  
"It is time for you to find out the truth."  
  
"What do you mean mother."  
  
"Once, there was a powerful kingdom that ruled over this universe peacefully. It was a time called the Silver Millennium. I was the queen of this kingdom. I had one daughter. She fell in love with the prince of Earth. They were to be married, but an evil force attacked my kingdom and killed them both."  
  
"What?" Amy asked in confusion.  
  
"My daughter had four guardians, each from a different planet, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus. Each was also a princess of her own planet. They were called the Sailor Scouts. They had powers that came from their home planet. They died in battle protecting my daughter. I sent all the people of my kingdom into the future to find peace and have a second chance."  
  
"What does this have to do with me, Mother?"  
  
"You, my dear, are Sailor Mercury. I ask you to find my daughter of the Moon. She alone can save magic. I must awaken your powers and your memory first though."  
  
She approached her daughter and took hold of the necklace she gave her.  
  
"Awaken Sailor Mercury, Princess Amy of Mercury, Heir to the Mercurian Throne, Daughter of Water and Ice. Awaken now and take your place as the Goddess of the Waters."  
  
Amy began to glow a soft watery blue as memories of her past life came flooding back to her. She remembered growing up on Mercury and then going to the Moon to train as a scout. She could see two of her fellow scouts. Lita was Jupiter and Mina was Venus. She could not believe it. Her sisters were not her sisters in the past. It was so confusing to remember two different lives.  
  
"You may only discuss this with Lita and Mina. The others cannot know of our meeting." Her mother faded away leaving a stunned Amy behind.  
  
Amy looked down at her necklace and saw that inside the icicle, the symbol of Mercury glowed softly. She was amazed. She went back to the shelter and immediately fell asleep. That night she dreamt of her past life as a princess and warrior, a life she may have to live again.  
  
******  
  
The next morning Serenity and the others awoke to a beautiful, sunny day. Endymion informed them that at the pace they were going it was possible to reach his home by nightfall. The girls were glad to almost be done traveling. None of them, with the exception of Lita, have been away from home for this long. They were all getting a bit homesick. They packed up their camp and started on their way.  
  
"Hey Mina, Lita."  
  
"Yes Amy?" they said in unison.  
  
"I need to ask you something," Amy looked around and noticed her other two sisters and Endymion were out of hearing range.  
  
"I saw mother last night, she told me that us three were something called Sailor Scouts. She also said we have to find her daughter from another life."  
  
"It is confusing, I don't understand any of this," Mina said.  
  
"First Endymion comes and tells us we have magic and we have to find the savior of magic," Lita said.  
  
"Then our mother appears and tells us that in a past life we were princesses and protectors of others and we have to find her daughter from that time to save the world of this time," Mina said exhausted.  
  
"Maybe we should tell Endymion or Raye or Serenity."  
  
"We can't Lita," Amy pointed out. "Mother told us not to tell anyone. Who knows what could happen if we tell them. Something worse could happen."  
  
The girls decided to continue their conversation later on. They had to catch up to the others before they noticed how far behind the three of them were. Maybe when they reached Endymion's home or when the other sailor was finally revealed they would have more answers.  
  
******  
  
"There you are!" Serenity shouted. "Where have you been? We were looking everywhere for you! Wait, where's Raye?"  
  
Serenity was looking around frantically. Endymion had a concerned look on his face. The three girls just looked confused.  
  
"What do you mean? Wasn't she with you?" Amy asked.  
  
"We saw her walk off with you," Mina said. "I'm sure of it."  
  
"Well where were you?" Endymion asked.  
  
"We were . . . We were just talking and we fell behind," Mina stumbled over her words.  
  
"When we noticed how far ahead you went, we ran to catch up to you," Lita said defensively.  
  
Endymion looked at Serenity. He saw the tears forming in her eyes. He went over to calm her down.  
  
"Don't worry Sere. We'll find her." He soothed her.  
  
Lita, Amy, and Mina's ears perked up at the nickname Endymion had given their sister. As long as they remembered, she was always called Serenity. They never even called her anything but that. Serenity had given them all nicknames when she was younger and they stuck even now. Yet, they never thought to give their littlest sister one.  
  
******  
  
Lita looked at Serenity and remembered how she chose they nickname of Lita for her. Her full name was Makoto. Serenity could not say that when she was little. Since she was the oldest, someone once said she was the leader of her sisters. Serenity heard that. She could not pronounce leader properly and it came out Lita. Since that day, everyone called her Lita.  
  
******  
  
Amy saw Serenity calm a bit when Endymion comforted her. She laughed a bit at the nickname he gave her. Amy remembered when Serenity called her Amy for the first time. She said that calling her Amelia all the time was exhausting, so she shortened it to Amy. That name stuck with her since then.  
  
******  
  
Mina almost cried when she heard Endymion call her sister that. It was so sweet. His voice held a lot of care in it. She was the closest to Serenity and never thought to call her anything but. Minako was Mina's full name. Serenity told her once that it sounded to strict for such a fun girl and that she needed a fun name. So Serenity decided that she should me called Mina instead.  
  
******  
  
The girls all thought of Raye. They remembered how Serenity shortened her name as well. Raye was chasing Serenity because Serenity snuck into her room again and accidentally broke one of her dolls. Serenity was screaming for someone to stop Raye from killing her. When her sisters calmed Raye and Serenity down, they asked her why she called her Raye. Serenity smiled and told them it was because she did not have enough breath in her to call her Rayeena. The girls laughed and called Rayeena Raye from that day on. They had to find her. They could not leave one of their sisters in the forest.  
  
Endymion spoke interrupting their thoughts; "We will find your sister, just like we found Mina."  
  
Mina flushed slightly at that. She almost forgot that she disappeared too. Then a thought struck her. Maybe Raye had something to do with their past lives too. She looked at Lita and Amy. She wondered if they thought that too.  
  
"Endy is right."  
  
Endymion looked down at the girl next to him with shock in his eyes.  
  
"What? Did you expect me to keep saying Endymion all the time? It's too long."  
  
The girls looked at their sister and smiled. That was the Serenity they knew.  
  
"Now enough with that. We need to find where Raye wandered off. She could be in trouble," Serenity said and the four girls and Endymion went to search for Raye.  
  
******  
  
Raye was following Serenity and Endymion when she felt something off in the forest. She did not want to worry them, so she silently slipped off to find who or what was out there. Soon she came to a clearing. In the middle of the clearing a fire burned. Raye was curious of this fire. She approached with her guards up. Then she noticed a figure head towards her from the fire.  
  
"I was wondering when you would come, Raye."  
  
Raye did not believe who she was seeing. "You can't be!"  
  
"I am, Raye. I am your mother."  
  
****** AN: Well I still haven't gotten the five reviews I want. Are you guys still out there reading this??? I'm posting this chapter even though I didn't get the reviews because I'm on break and I won't be here for a week. I needed to feel I got something done before I left, so I decided to write. Please, please review and tell me what you think. I write faster when I know people want to read my stories. Oh well Happy Easter!! Love, KoKo Belle 


	9. Fire and Sight Awakened

Chapter 8  
  
"I knew you would come. You have sensed my presence, haven't you?" her mother asked.  
  
Raye eyed the woman suspiciously, "My mother is dead."  
  
"I am, but I needed to come back to give you something daughter."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I need to tell you of your past," she raised a hand to silence her fiery daughter. "Same as ever Raye, but don't interrupt my story please. Once, there was a powerful kingdom that ruled over this universe peacefully. It was a time called the Silver Millennium. I was the queen of this kingdom. I had one daughter. She fell in love with the prince of Earth. They were to be married, but an evil force attacked my kingdom and killed them both. There were four beautiful warriors called the Sailor Scouts. They protected my daughter and were her friends. Although they were princesses of their own home planets, they lived on the Moon and also died there. After the battle, I sent everyone into the future to find life." Her mother looked like she was going to cry.  
  
"Why are you telling me of this?"  
  
"The four guardians were from Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus. You are the last scout to be awakened in this life. Mina is Sailor Venus, Lita is Sailor Jupiter, Amy is Sailor Mercury, and you, Raye, are Sailor Mars."  
  
Raye stood in shock, "I can't be who you say I am, neither can my sisters."  
  
"You have to find my daughter of the Moon and awaken her. She can save the magic that is being destroyed."  
  
She approached Raye. Raye stepped back a little. Her mother took Raye's necklace in her hand and began to awaken Raye's power.  
  
"Awaken Sailor Mars, Princess Raye of Mars, Heir to the Martian Throne, Daughter of Fire and Sight. Awaken now and take your place as the Goddess of Fire."  
  
A fiery red aura surrounded the pair. Soon it faded into a dull glow in her necklace where the red symbol of Mars burned among the ravens. Raye opened her eyes unaware that she closed them. She remembered all of her memories from the Moon. The only thing she could not see was her princess' face. She looked at her mother.  
  
"You must only talk of this to your fellow scouts. You mustn't say anything in front of Endymion or Serenity."  
  
"Why Mother?"  
  
"They would not understand. I must leave you now child. The others are searching for you and will be here shortly. Promise me you'll find the Princess."  
  
"I promise Mother. I will find her. Goodbye."  
  
Her mother faded back into the fire. After her mother disappeared, the fire did too, leaving behind no traces that it ever existed.  
  
A few seconds later, Raye heard her name being screamed throughout the forest.  
  
"I'm over here Serenity!" Raye yelled.  
  
A blur of gold ran into Raye. Mina, Amy, and Lita followed the blur. Endymion came up next. Serenity was crying into Raye's shoulder.  
  
"Stop crying Serenity, I'm all right."  
  
"You disappeared. We didn't know where you were."  
  
"Calm down Serenity," Amy said.  
  
"We can see that she is all right," Lita soothed her sister.  
  
Serenity still cried, "I'm scared I've never been into the forests before and the first time I do two of my sisters get lost."  
  
"Sere."  
  
Raye looked quizzically at Endymion. Serenity picked her head up and stopped carrying at the sound of her new nickname.  
  
"Why don't we all just continue on," Mina suggested.  
  
They gathered up their belongings once more and headed back to their route. Serenity would not let go of Raye so she could not reveal what happened to her in the clearing. Raye needed to tell her sisters that she too was a Scout.  
  
At midday, they stopped to rest and eat. Serenity finally let go of Raye in favor of the food Lita had prepared. Lita hoped that they were almost there because their food supply was low and soon they would have to live off the land. She voiced her concerns to Endymion and he just shrugged them off saying that they were almost there.  
  
Lita, Mina, Amy and Raye sat away from Serenity and Endymion. They had a lot to discuss.  
  
"So you're Mars," Mina said. "I knew it."  
  
"We need to look into this more and then form a plan."  
  
"You and your plans Amy. Why can't we just ask anyone if they know of the Moon Kingdom?"  
  
"Mina," Lita cut in. "We can't just go around and ask everyone."  
  
"Yeah I mean our mother wouldn't even let Serenity or Endymion know who we are. I agree with Amy although I don't think we need to research that much."  
  
"Thank you Raye, but we never even heard of the Moon Kingdom before we set out on this journey. I don't think anyone else would know of it."  
  
There discussion went nowhere. None of them knew how to approach this matter of finding a princess from a kingdom that does not exist any more. This was going to be an impossible mission.  
  
******  
  
Serenity and Endymion sat under a tree while they ate.  
  
"Endy, tell me about your home."  
  
"All right Sere. As I've already said before, I live with four of my friends, Kunzite, Zoisite, Nephrite, and Jadeite. They are the only family I have left."  
  
Serenity's eyes filled with tears, "What happened to your parents?"  
  
Such innocence and caring in one person, he did not think that it was possible.  
  
"They died in a hunting accident. I was supposed to go with them, but I was sick so I stayed home. My mother was going to stay with me, but I told her to go."  
  
"How old were you?"  
  
"I was thirteen. It was my fault my mother died. She was going to stay, but I told her to go."  
  
"It wasn't your fault Endy. Don't ever believe that."  
  
"Thanks Sere. Now what about your parents? I've already met your father, where's your mother?"  
  
"My mother died after she gave birth to me. She didn't even live long enough to give me my name. My father only named me Serenity because he hoped I would bring it into their lives, but I only grew to serve as a reminder to him of my mother."  
  
"I'm so sorry Sere. I didn't mean to bring up bad memories."  
  
"It's fine. Tell me more about your home."  
  
"It has every color rose imaginable in the gardens by my house. It is also surrounded on three sides by a huge stonewall. A lake borders the fourth side. It is very well protected. When we discovered what we were, we decided to take some precautions. We did not want unexpected visitors showing up. It's a good thing we did too, since we were attacked the wall also serves as a defense."  
  
"Tell me of your friends."  
  
"Well first there's Kunzite. He seems a bit distant at first. When you get to know him he's really nice and will tell you anything. He's really protective of his close friends. Then there's Zoisite. He's a bit of a bookworm. You can ask him anything about anything and he'll give you a three hour discussion on it. And there's Nephrite. He's the culinary person. He loves to cook. He also can find any herb in the forest. Sometimes I think he can read the future in the skies, but I never asked. Lastly, there's Jadeite. He has a fiery temper. Some days it seems like any small thing will set him off."  
  
Serenity listened without interrupting Endymion. She could hear how much he missed them in his voice.  
  
"They are my closest friends. I've known them since I was little."  
  
"They sound very nice. I can't wait to meet them."  
  
"If they still are alive."  
  
"Endy, do you believe they're alive? Can you feel it in your heart?"  
  
"Sere, I don't know what I feel, but I don't think they would have been defeated so easily."  
  
"Then they are alive and fighting for your cause. You will see them soon."  
  
"Sere?" Endymion said as he leaned in closer to her.  
  
"Yes?" She replied as she was leaning into him as well.  
  
Serenity could feel his breath on her face. She wanted to kiss him; she longed to kiss him. She did not know why she was drawn to him so, but she did not want that feeling go away. It was the first time in a while that she felt needed. She did not want that to ever go away. It was a familiar, comforting feeling she felt.  
  
Thoughts raced through her mind. How could this be though since I just met him? Why does this feel so familiar? The longing? The need? Why do I want this? I don't care anymore, I just want to be with him.  
  
Endymion's lips met hers in a soft, yet passionate kiss. Endymion did not know what came over him. He was on a mission. He had to find the savior. None of that mattered now though. He allowed himself to be lost in the kiss. It was a familiar sensation he thought that he should remember although he never felt like this before.  
  
Slowly he felt Serenity pull away. He opened his eyes to see her blush slightly and turn away. A smile spread across his face.  
  
"I think we should get going. I'll go tell the other girls," Endymion whispered.  
  
He got up and found the girls huddled in conversation. He caught only a few words of what they were saying. He heard them mention some type kingdom. They were a strange bunch of girls, but they were his angel's sisters. A smile crossed his face again. That was the second time in a minute she made him smile. He approached them and cleared his throat.  
  
"We need to continue our journey. Let's pack up camp."  
  
The girls agreed and packed up what supplies they had left. Serenity came from under the tree looking as if she was lost in thought. She helped her sisters without saying a word. They seemed to distant themselves from her when they began to walk. This did not go unnoticed by Endymion. He slowed his pace to walk besides her. His presence alone comforted Serenity. They walked in silence for the rest of the day.  
  
They finally reached the edge of the forest by nightfall. Endymion led them to a small hill. He pointed to a place that looked like a fortress. Lights and explosions rang out in the night. Flashes of reds, yellow, green, and blue could be seen.  
  
"That's my home. We'll go no further tonight. It's not safe."  
  
The girls stared in awe at the sight. They were finally here. They would finally find out what was going on and how they fit into this whole epic.  
  
Serenity's blue eyes looked on with what seemed like fear. Finally, the truth will come out. I will help them. I have to. I will help Endymion save his home. Is it wrong to care so much for someone I just met?  
  
She looked at Endymion. She could see the pain in his eyes. She was drawn to him. It was like they knew each other forever. It hurt her to see him like this. She resolved to do whatever it took to help him. She would not let him lose anyone else. She laced her fingers into his. He looked down at her and was comforted by her presence.  
  
Mina looked at the two. Strange vibes were coming from them both. She knew it in her heart that they were in love. Even though they just met, Mina knew the two were in love. They must have known each other in another time or life to be so close on first meeting. She guessed this was one of her powers as the Goddess of Love.  
  
****** AN: Are you people still reading? Where are you guys? Did you forget about me and my story? I want to hear from you. I really mean it. C'mon guys. KoKo Belle 


	10. Endymion's Home

Chapter 9  
  
The small group walked in silence until they approached the stonewall surrounding his home. It was early morning and the sun was just beginning to rise. Endymion led them to the middle of the southern wall.  
  
"Uh . . . Endymion? How are we supposed to enter? There's no passageway here," Amy asked examining the wall.  
  
Endymion just smiled as he pushed a series of stones. An instant later the stones swung open to reveal a hidden door.  
  
"That's how. Only Jadeite, Kunzite, Nephrite, Zoisite, and myself know the right combination to open the door. And it is different for each time of the day. It's an ancient form of magic. We don't even know how it works."  
  
The girls followed Endymion anxious to get inside and see for themselves what was troubling Endymion and his friends. Serenity stayed close to Endymion as her sisters huddled together a little farther behind. Once they were all inside the door once again became a seamless part of the wall.  
  
They continued to approach the house in the center. Serenity was looking around at everything contained in the walls. It looked as if the battle lasted years instead of weeks. She was so intrigued by the devastation that she did not notice the group get so far ahead of her or the hooded figure approach her. A hand reached about her waist and she felt a cool blade against her throat. She tried to scream but found no voice. When she struggled to get free the knife was pushed against her throat.  
  
"Tell me who you are and what you're doing here and I may spare you. No use in struggling. Tell me who you are."  
  
Tears filled Serenity's eyes. Where were her sisters and Endymion? They should have noticed she was gone from them. Shouldn't they? Did they get captured too? This was Endymion's home though; did it fall into the enemy's hands?  
  
"My patience is growing thin. Who are you and what business do you have here?" The arm around her waist tightened with her lack of response.  
  
Suddenly a red rose flew from out of nowhere and cut the hooded figure's hand that was holding the knife. He dropped the knife and released his prisoner. His eyes stared at the rose in disbelief.  
  
"Endymion?"  
  
Endymion and Serenity's sisters stepped into view as the figure removed his hood.  
  
"Endymion! We thought you were dead!"  
  
"Jadeite! What were you doing to Sere?" he said as he walked over to a stunned Serenity.  
  
"Endymion, I'm sorry I didn't know you were here or that she was a she and with you. You know we are in the middle of a war and unfamiliar people are considered enemies until their identities are confirmed."  
  
Endymion ignored Jadeite's explanation, "Sere are you alright? Did Jadeite hurt you?"  
  
"I'm fine Endy. He just scared me, that's all."  
  
Jadeite looked at Endymion with shock in his features. Endy? He smiled to himself and looked at whom Endymion brought with him. Five girls? He has been busy. No wonder he took so long to get back. Jadeite chuckled to himself.  
  
"Endymion, let's all go inside and you can introduce your friends to everyone at the same time."  
  
Endymion nodded not looking away from Serenity. Jadeite turned and led them all inside the house. He called for his friends to come down and see who Endymion has brought with him. Three men came down and greeted Endymion with hugs and friendly slaps on the back.  
  
Endymion cleared his throat and told his friends of his journey. "At the inn I met Solario and his five daughters. I'll let them introduce themselves to you."  
  
Lita went first, "I am the oldest of my sisters. My name is Lita." She smiled as she looked around at Endymion's friends. Perhaps she let her eyes linger too long on Nephrite because she felt Amy nudge her in her side.  
  
"My name's Amy. I'm the second oldest." She blushed as Zoisite smiled at her.  
  
"My name is Raye." She glared at Jadeite while she spoke. She had not forgiven him for how he greeted her sister earlier.  
  
"Hi! I'm Mina." She glanced at Kunzite before she sat down. She looked at her sisters; each was staring at one of Endymion's friends. She also looked at Serenity who was seated by the window only half listening. She cleared her throat. "Serenity?"  
  
"Hmm?" She said as she looked around the room. "Oh right. I'm the youngest and my name's Serenity."  
  
"I guess we'll introduce ourselves next. My name is Kunzite."  
  
"I'm Zoisite."  
  
"As you already know, I'm Jadeite. I'm sorry again for how I welcomed you Serenity." She nodded her head at him and went back to looking out the window.  
  
"And I'm Nephrite. I just finished making breakfast before you got here. I'm sure you're probably hungry so come into the kitchen and help yourself."  
  
All the girls except Serenity got up and went into the kitchen. The guys followed leaving Serenity alone with Endymion.  
  
"Sere, are you alright?"  
  
"I am." She stared out the window as if seeing something no one else could. "Endy?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Sit with me?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
He sat next to Serenity and she leaned against him. They sat there a few minutes before they spoke again.  
  
"This once was a beautiful place, Endy. I can see what it once was."  
  
"It was Sere. I can still see the beauty too."  
  
"No that's not what I mean."  
  
"What do you mean Sere?"  
  
"If I concentrate, I can actually see what it used to look like. There were lots of flowers, especially roses. They were every color imaginable, much like my gardens at home."  
  
Endymion stared at her. She turned her head so she was looking him straight in the eye.  
  
"Is this magic that I use?"  
  
"Yes Sere, I think it is."  
  
"Good. I want to be able to help you, but I feared I couldn't. My sisters all have powers and I had none. Even this little bit I have now isn't strong enough to help you. But I have magic and hopefully I can be of some use to you."  
  
"Sere, you have been the greatest use to me," Serenity held a questioning look in her eyes. "You helped me make it home again. You gave me hope that I did not have."  
  
"Oh Endy." Serenity closed the distance between them and kissed Endymion. He pulled her closer to him. He wanted more but felt he had not yet earned her. She was so pure and innocent he did not feel worthy of being this close to her. They pulled away only when they needed to breathe.  
  
"Sere, why don't we go get something to eat." He helped her up and led her into the kitchen.  
  
AN: Here is the next chapter. I hope you like it. Sorry I haven't written in awhile but I have had a lot going on. I only have five more days left of school! YEA!!! Please tell me what you think of this story. I really want to know. Thanks for reading! Love ya, KoKo Belle 


	11. Secrets No More

Chapter 10  
  
Serenity and Endymion entered the kitchen to find Raye and Jadeite fighting.  
  
"Why do you have to be so rude?" screamed Raye.  
  
"Why do you have to be so stubborn and stuck up? I apologized already!" Jadeite retorted.  
  
Endymion cleared his throat, "What is going on in here?"  
  
"Well you see I was just . . ." Jadeite began.  
  
"Shut up! You tried to kill my sister and I'm just supposed to forgive you for it!" Raye interrupted.  
  
"Raye!" Serenity screamed. "Honestly, he apologized already and I forgave him so shouldn't you."  
  
"Besides Raye, they ARE in the middle of a war," Amy reasoned.  
  
"I know, but why? I mean Endymion only told us a part of the story. I think we should hear the rest before go any further in this mess," Raye said.  
  
"I think that's a good idea," Lita agreed.  
  
Endymion looked around at his friends and the girls. Finally he looked down at Serenity and sighed.  
  
"I guess it's time we show our true selves. What do you think guys?" Endymion asked his friends.  
  
"I guess we can't hide forever," Nephrite smiled.  
  
"I hope we can trust them, Endymion," Kunzite said.  
  
They each took out a different colored rose to begin their transformations. Nephrite pulled out a forest green rose that had a touch of light pink on the tip. He held the rose up high and a green light engulfed him. When the light faded he stood in a gray general's uniform with green lining.  
  
"I am General Nephrite, Protector of the Prince of Earth and Guardian of Nature." He bowed to the girls.  
  
Zoisite was next. His rose was ice blue and looked as if it had ice crystals on it. He held it high as a blue light surrounded him. The same outfit Nephrite wore except he had blue lining instead of green replaced his clothes.  
  
"I am General Zoisite, Protector of the Prince of Earth and Guardian of the Waters." He also bowed to the group.  
  
The girls were staring in awe at the two when Jadeite lifted his flame red rose to the sky. A fiery glow covered him and revealed him in the same gray uniform. His lining was red though.  
  
He bowed and said, "I am General Jadeite, Protector of the Prince of Earth and Guardian of Fire and Sight."  
  
Kunzite's rose was orange with gold tips. He raised it as an orange aura surrounded him. It faded to reveal him wearing the same general uniform with orange lining. He also had a white cape held on by two orange jewels.  
  
"I am General Kunzite, Leader of the Earth Prince's Guard and Defender of the Heart." He bowed to the group.  
  
Everyone looked at Endymion expectantly. He smiled and held up a red rose. Where Jadeite's was flame red, Endymion's was a deeper shade of red, almost like blood. It also had traces of silver in the petals. A golden glow surrounded him. Everyone in the room had to shield their eyes because it was so bright. When the light faded Endymion wore a uniform much like his friends' but his was black. He also wore armor over his clothes. Like Kunzite he had a cape, his was black with red lining. The generals kneeled in front of him and the girls followed suit.  
  
"I am Prince Endymion, Heir to the Earthen Throne and Protector of this Planet." He bowed to the group. "Arise."  
  
The girls stared at them in awe. They could not believe it.  
  
Lita spoke first, "Since they revealed who they are to us, I think we should do the same."  
  
Serenity looked at her sister in confusion, "Huh?"  
  
"I agree. It's only polite," Amy said.  
  
Lita held up her necklace and a green glow filled with electricity surrounded her. When the energy faded, Lita stood there wearing a floor length, strapless green dress that had a long train flowing from her back. On her head she wore a beautiful silver crown with emeralds and pearls that formed flowers.  
  
"I am Princess Lita, Heir to the Jupiterian Throne and Protector of the Moon Princess." The Generals bowed to her and her sisters curtsied.  
  
Serenity had a shocked expression on her face. My sister a princess? I cannot believe this.  
  
Amy held her necklace up like her sister did. An icy blue energy filled with ice crystals encased her body. When it disappeared, Amy stood wearing a floor length royal blue dress. It had one-inch straps that had silver clasps in the form of the symbol of Mercury. She wore a delicate crown that looked like it was made of ice. The crystals formed small snowflakes.  
  
"I am Princess Amy, Heir to the Mercurian Throne and Protector of the Moon Princess." She did a small curtsy and turned to her sisters.  
  
Raye lifted her necklace as well. Red flames surrounded her and when they died down Raye was revealed wearing a floor length, flame red dress. It had Spaghetti straps and rubies embroidered the top. She had a golden tiara with rubies forming small flames.  
  
"I am Princess Raye, Heir to the Martian Throne and Protector of the Moon Princess." She had a look of authority in her eyes that no one in the room wanted to challenge.  
  
Mina did as her sisters and held up her necklace. A golden beam came down and surrounded her. When it faded Mina stood wearing a pale yellow floor length dress. It was a spaghetti strap dress. One strap had yellow roses going up the front. On her she wore a golden crown with pearls and golden hearts.  
  
"I am Princess Mina, Heir to the Venusian Throne and Leader of the Moon Princess' Guardians."  
  
Everyone turned his or her attention to Serenity now.  
  
"I am just Serenity nothing special," she sighed and looked away.  
  
Her sisters were all princesses. Endymion was a prince. Even his friends were generals. She was nothing. Why was she even here? With a downtrodden face she turned to leave the room.  
  
"Serenity wait!" Mina exclaimed.  
  
"Don't go," Amy said.  
  
"You are still our sister," Raye told her.  
  
"And still a part of the group," Lita finished.  
  
"Very well I will stay, although, I don't know what I could do to help. It seems you all have such strong powers and I'd just be a burden."  
  
"You could never be a burden, Sere," Endymion soothed her. "Now I think we should tell each other everything we know. Maybe something could help us find the savior, the princess."  
  
"Maybe we should detransform," Kunzite suggested.  
  
"Good idea. It's best to conserve energy in case we are attacked," Zoisite agreed.  
  
The room was filled with a myriad of colors. When the colors faded, everyone was back to normal.  
  
"I already told you about our dream, so why don't you tell us how you came to know who you were and of the Moon Princess," Endymion said.  
  
"Well, we didn't find out until we were in the forest," Mina stated. "I was the first to be awakened. My mother in this life was the Queen of the Moon in the past. She told me what happened and asked me to find the princess."  
  
"The same with me," Lita agreed. "She also unblocked my memories so I could remember that life. I couldn't see the faces of anyone else though until they were awakened."  
  
"Same here," Amy continued. "She blessed my necklace with the powers of Mercury. I felt stronger after I met her. I can't explain it though."  
  
"She knew we were coming to her," Raye began. "She knew we needed the powers of our past selves. She was waiting."  
  
"Why did she wait so long to tell you? I know she died, but why weren't you born with the knowledge and power?" Endymion asked the girls.  
  
"She probably wanted us to live a normal life for as long as we could. I remember that's what we always wanted, especially the princess," Amy explained.  
  
"What do you remember about the Moon Kingdom?" Zoisite asked.  
  
"Let's see how did she put it?" Mina mumbled to herself.  
  
"Once, there was a powerful kingdom that ruled over this universe peacefully. It was a time called the Silver Millennium," Raye started.  
  
"She was the queen of this kingdom and had one daughter. Her daughter fell in love with the prince of Earth. They were to be married," Lita continued.  
  
"But an evil force attacked the kingdom and killed them both," Amy said. "The princess had four guardians, each from a different planet, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus. Each was also a princess of her own planet. They were called the Sailor Scouts. They had powers that came from their home planet."  
  
"They too died in that battle. The Queen could not stand to see all of her people's futures destroyed so she sent them all into the future to find a better life," Mina finished. "That is what she told us and all that we know."  
  
"She also told us to find her daughter because she alone can save the magic in this world," Raye said.  
  
"Do you think that the savior and the Princess are the same person?" Jadeite asked.  
  
"Of course it is, don't you pay attention?" Nephrite replied.  
  
Serenity's stomach grumbled interrupting the conversation. "I'm hungry. When' s lunch?"  
  
"I'll fix it right now," Nephrite told her. "Anyone care to help?"  
  
"I'll help," Lita offered and followed Nephrite to prepare some food.  
  
  
  
After everyone was fed, the group spilt up into pairs. Lita went with Nephrite into the forest to find food for dinner. Amy and Zoisite went into the library to see if they could find anything about the Moon Princess or he dead kingdom. Mina and Kunzite talked about the fighting and tried to come up with some new plans. Raye and Jadeite put aside their differences to try and find out who the enemy was trying to destroy magic. Endymion stayed with Serenity trying to comfort her a bit.  
  
"Sere, what's wrong?"  
  
"What's wrong? What's wrong?! I just found out that my sisters are princesses and from other planets! My mother was a queen in another life! And you! You are a prince! What's not wrong?" tears were threatening to fall.  
  
"Feel better?"  
  
"A bit."  
  
"Good."  
  
"It's just that I was never really close to my sisters until a few days ago when I turned eighteen. And now, they aren't even the people I thought they were. I knew them my whole life and now I don't know them at all. They have a purpose in all of this. I don't I'm useless to you."  
  
"No you're not. I told you before; you helped me when no one else could. You saved me. I may be a prince but I'm still the same person as before. And I think I love you."  
  
"Oh Endy, I love you too. But we can't love each other."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you heard the story. You were to marry the Moon Princess. You loved her enough to die for her. And she loved you. I remember a story that my father once told me of the Moon Kingdom. He said the Moon Princess was destined to be with the Earth Prince. They were soul mates. They would always find each other no matter what happened."  
  
"Sere, I don't care I don't love some dead princess. I love you."  
  
"Oh Endy," tears flowed freely down her cheeks now. "I wish it could be different."  
  
"Shhh Sere, Everything will be alright. It will all work out," he gently rubbed her back until she stopped crying.  
  
  
  
At dinner, the group discussed their findings.  
  
"I sensed who was destroying magic. I don't know who it is but it was a familiar presence," Raye reported.  
  
"We need to find the princess soon," Jadeite stated. "The enemy is building up a lot of force. There will be an attack soon."  
  
"Mina and I came up with a plan. Since we seem to have similar powers, we believe we can combine them and for a larger and more powerful attack."  
  
"Kunzite and I tried it out earlier and it does work. I came up with it from what we used to do on the Moon."  
  
"We didn't find anything in the books. We even checked and double checked them," Amy said.  
  
"We did, however, find references to an ultimate power. It said that a beautiful queen guarded this power. No one knew what the power was but everyone feared it. We believe the queen to be the Moon Queen," Zoisite continued.  
  
"If we are right then this power may have been passed to the princess even though she died," Amy stated.  
  
"I do seem to remember a crystal or something that belonged to the Queen. It was heavily guarded," Lita recalled.  
  
"She once told me that it was handed down through generations," Mina remembered.  
  
"While we were in the forest, I noticed that there was tension in the air. Everything seemed to be awaiting something bad to happen," Lita warned.  
  
"We should all be on alert," Nephrite said.  
  
"We have all had a busy day," Endymion said. "There are six rooms upstairs. Nephrite will bunk with Zoisite and Kunzite will bunk with Jadeite. We'll leave you to choose where you will sleep."  
  
The girls decided that Lita and Amy would sleep in Nephrite's room. Mina and Raye would stay in Kunzite's room. Serenity would stay in the spare bedroom. They all said their good nights and headed off to bed.  
  
Serenity sat at her window staring at the moon. I wish I could be of some help to them. I wish I could do something. I hope I can be with Endy. I love him so much, but I will not keep him from his princess.  
  
  
  
Unknowing to everyone an angel smiled down on Serenity. "Soon my daughter, it is not yet your time. You will be reunited with your memories and past soon enough. But first, your friends must discover how to unlock their strength. They cannot protect you otherwise. In this form, at least, the evil cannot recognize you."  
  
AN: Hey!! I hope you like this chapter. Thanks for the reviews. I love to hear from you all! Just a reminder I don't own Sailor Moon but you know that already. It wouldn't be called FANfiction if I did. No more school!!! YEA!!! I just got back from taking my physics final! I HATE PHYSICS!! Oh well. Happy reading. KoKo Belle 


	12. Light and Hope Finally Awakened

Chapter 11  
  
The morning held an air of apprehension. Everyone seemed to be on edge about something. Lita and Nephrite prepared breakfast for the ten people. After breakfast the girls went to train with the men.  
  
Amy was paired with Zoisite since they both drew their powers from water. Lita and Nephrite sparred together since they were the physically strongest of the group. Mina and Kunzite went about perfecting joining their attacks. Raye and Jadeite trained together. Endymion went around to each group checking on their progress. Serenity sat down by the lake still lost in her thoughts from the previous night.  
  
What am I doing here? Serenity thought. I have no place here. They all have some kind of active power. She looked over at the others. I do not know how to fight if I had to and have no way to defend myself. Maybe I should just go home.  
  
Serenity sat looking out at the lake. Every now and then she glanced at her sisters. They were so powerful in her eyes. If they were the protectors of the Princess, she only could imagine how powerful the Princess herself is. She also noticed that Endymion never threw any attacks. He only just observed what the others were doing.  
  
  
  
Endymion walked among the dueling pairs not really paying attention to them. He was too busy watching Serenity. She was a mystery to him. True he loved her, but he just met her. She comes from a powerful family yet has hardly any power herself. Her mother was a queen in another life and her sisters were princesses. Yet she was nothing but everything to him. How could someone mean so much to him in such a short time?  
  
He turned his attention back towards his friends. They were coming a long way in their powers. Somehow these girls made them more powerful. He just did not understand. He looked at each of them in turn. All were equally matched in skill and strength. He was about to call a break when there was a loud explosion just outside the wall.  
  
"We're under attack!" Endymion yelled.  
  
"No more times for practicing, guys. It's the real thing now," Kunzite screamed.  
  
"Where's Serenity?" Mina asked looking towards the lake where her sister was last.  
  
"I don't know. She was there the last time I saw her," Endymion said, as there was another explosion.  
  
"We can't go looking for her now. We have to hope that's she's safe and fight off the enemy to keep it that way," Jadeite said as he prepared to fight.  
  
"She's our sister we can't just leave her," Raye yelled at him.  
  
"Raye we really have no choice," Amy said not completely agreeing with what she just said.  
  
There was another explosion. Bits and pieces of rock and dirt rained down on them. Endymion quickly threw up a magic shield to protect them.  
  
"We have to fight," Nephrite told them.  
  
The girls agreed and took their place next to the Generals and their Prince. They knew the only way they could find their sister was to first get rid of this enemy. None of them even wanted to think of what could have happened to Serenity now.  
  
Endymion was worried for Serenity. He did love her no matter what fate held for him he would always love Serenity not some dead princess. It was his life not fate's. He would survive and find her. Nothing bad will happen to her. He will protect her with his life. A hint of recognition passed in his eyes. It was so slight, however, that not even he caught it.  
  
  
  
Serenity was staring at the lake when she saw a silver light off in the distance. The others were busy training and did not see her leave. The light led her to the wall where they entered. The light disappeared through the door. Serenity hesitated only momentarily because the door opened by itself. Without a glance back she followed the light into the forest.  
  
  
  
The battle had been going on for hours. It was already getting dark. No one had seen Serenity since the battle began they hoped she was just hiding from all this fighting. Everyone put on a brave face. They were fighting a losing battle. Zoisite was unconscious and had been since he pushed Amy away from a falling rock an hour ago. Mina had a bad cut on her upper arm and Kunzite was bandaging it. The others had scrapes and bruises on every visible part of their bodies.  
  
"We can't hold out much longer!" Jadeite yelled.  
  
"I hope the Princess awakens soon," Amy yelled back.  
  
Nephrite sent a blast towards the still unknown enemy. "Lita watch out!"  
  
She did not see the blast coming towards her until it was to late. She did not have time too move. She waited for the pain to come but it never did. She opened her eyes to see Nephrite take the hit. He fell to the ground barely breathing.  
  
"They're using magic!" he coughed before he passed out.  
  
  
  
Serenity followed the ball of light into a clearing. She heard explosions behind her, but could not take her eyes off the silver ball. Once in the clearing the ball began to change forms. Soon it took on the appearance of her mother.  
  
"Mother? Is it really you?"  
  
"Your friends are in trouble Serenity, dear."  
  
"I can't help them. I am powerless. The only one who could help is the princess they keep talking about and I know that I'm not her. I'm just a helpless girl and a failure."  
  
"Don't ever think that, sweetie. You are only as powerful as you believe yourself to be. Nothing is impossible if you believe in it."  
  
"Mother?"  
  
"Yes, dear?"  
  
"Why are you here? I mean why did you come to me? You came to my sisters to awaken their powers that they already showed signs of having, but I have no part in it and no real magic."  
  
"My sweet Serenity, you haven't changed. You always did underestimate yourself that is until you met your love, Endymion. Then you were filled with such confidence I have never seen."  
  
"What are you saying mother? Are you saying that I'm . . . I'm . . ."  
  
"Yes Serenity. You are my daughter in this life and our past life as well. You are the Moon Princess and Heir to the Silver Millennium. You have the power to end this war and save magic. Do you want it?"  
  
"Mother, if I have the chance to save my friends and Endymion I'll do anything. So yes, I want to have the power to end all of this."  
  
"Very well, please come forward. Do you still have my necklace?"  
  
"Yes. Here it is, Mother."  
  
A silver light encased the mother and daughter. Serenity felt herself fill with power as the memories came rushing back to her. She remembered everything since she was two on the Moon. Tears of joy flowed from her eyes. She remembered Endymion was going to marry her in the past and he still loved her for her in the present. A single teardrop crystallized before it hit the ground. The silver light went into it.  
  
The Queen picked up the crystal and explained, "This is the Imperial Silver Crystal. It holds all of the power of your heritage. It hand it down to you. Went I sent you all into the future, I used the last of my energy. It drained my energy and I died. You weren't supposed to be born yet but the balance our kingdom held tipped the scales when it was destroyed and magic began to die. You need to restore it but first you need to be awakened as the Lunarian Heir and Keeper of the Crystal."  
  
Serenity stepped closer to her mother. Her mother placed a finger to Serenity's forehead.  
  
"Awaken Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom and Silver Millennium, Heir to the Lunarian Throne, Daughter of Hope and Light, Keeper of Peace, Holder of the Imperial Silver Crystal, Heir to the Silver Millennium, Bringer of Justice and Protector of this Universe. Awaken now and take your place as the Goddess of the Light."  
  
Serenity was filled with power. She felt it flow freely throughout her body. She could sense her friends and sisters. They were dying. She looked up at her mother with a pleading look in her eyes.  
  
"Go daughter, save your friends. Save magic and live a happy life with your love. I love you remember that. Good luck my daughter."  
  
Mother and daughter both disappeared in a silver light, each heading their own separate ways.  
  
  
  
Raye and Lita had fallen too tired to fight any more. They lay by Nephrite and Zoisite, who were barely alive. Amy was the next to fall. She could feel her powers draining. Jadeite dropped beside her.  
  
"We are not enough to stop them this time Endymion," Kunzite said.  
  
"We are already down to us three," Mina stated as she took another hit and fell to her knees. "I guess it's up to you two now." She fell to the ground and passed out.  
  
"Endymion! Look out!" Kunzite pushed Endymion out of the way taking the blast fully.  
  
Endymion could not believe this. He was all that was left. He wondered about Serenity. If her sisters and his friends could not last, he dared not think what could happen to her. It was his fault they got involved in this. He should not have asked them to come with him. If only he found the Princess. He was lost in his sorrows and thoughts he did not notice the blast coming towards him until it was to late. He braced himself for it. He welcomed it, but it never came. Instead there was a silver light in front of him. It took the blast but its brilliance did not falter. The light faded to reveal a beautiful girl with silver hair. She turned to face Endymion.  
  
"Sere?"  
  
AN: Well? Getting interesting yet? I hope you like this. Well keep reviewing, I love hearing from you. Keep reading! I wrote this a while ago but hadn't had time to post it. I've been home a total of 2 hours in the past two days and I'm about to leave again.   
  
Love, ya all, KoKo Belle 


	13. Power of the Moon

Chapter 12  
  
"Sere?"  
  
Darien stared at the beauty before him. She had such a peaceful look upon her face. Her eyes held a wisdom that only a few knew. The most striking part of her features was the glowing, golden crescent moon on her forehead. She wore a white strapless dress that hugged all of her curves. The top of the gown was embroidered with golden crescent moons. She also wore a golden belt of crescent moons. Dainty glass slippers adorned her feet. Upon her head rested a diamond tiara with golden crescent moons on it. Endymion guessed that this was the savior and princess they were looking for.  
  
"My Dear Endy, I have finally been awakened. My guardians had to first come into their own powers before I could be revealed," she looked around at her fallen friends. "I fear I am too late to help them, but maybe I can save their futures."  
  
Serenity put her hands out in front of her. In between her hands, a soft silver glow began to grow. In a few seconds the Imperial Silver Crystal was called forth. She concentrated her energy, but before she could use it she was hit from behind by a powerful blast. She fell to her knees and the crystal disappeared. Endymion ran to her side.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked her.  
  
Before she could answer, a voice spoke from behind, "Finally you decide to show yourself to me, Princess. It has been a long time," Serenity and Endymion stared at him with blank faces. "What don't you remember me? I'm so hurt. After all we've been through Princess. I thought you'd at least remember me."  
  
"I do remember you, Dracolis. You were always trying to steal the kingdom away from Mother. You tried everything. In fact you even tried to win my hand even though I was betrothed to Endy. You are a despicable man!"  
  
"Well I got what I wanted in the end. When your precious kingdom fell, I was spared. I don't know why but I was. After your mother sent you into the future and died, I took over. I gathered my power and came to Earth. I began to feed off its power. The magic I was taking in granted me a longer life. After about three hundred years though, it became to find enough magic to sustain me."  
  
Serenity interrupted, "So you began to seek out magic inside of people and take it from them."  
  
"As perceptive as ever, dear princess. You are correct. It was the only way to sustain myself. But I am looking for a more permanent arrangement." He gave a wicked glance at Serenity.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Endymion questioned.  
  
"You see the planets themselves hold great power," he glanced at the fallen girls. "The princesses hold the keys to their own planets' powers. However, the strongest power lies in the Moon. That power is held by sweet Serenity. The only way to get that power is if she is dead. I'm sorry your reunion was so short. Farewell Princess Serenity."  
  
Dracolis began to gather his energy. Endymion knew what would come next. He looked at Serenity with fear in his eyes. He knew she had power but he did not think she could withstand a blast this powerful. Dracolis prepared to fire his energy at Serenity.  
  
"Goodbye Princess, once and for all. Your mother's not here to save you this time," Dracolis hurled his built up energy towards her.  
  
She was not moving. Without a thought Endymion leapt in front of Serenity, taking the blast full force. Suddenly, the gates that blocked his memory of the past opened. His mind flooded with memories. He finally remembered everything.  
  
"Nooooooooooooooo! Endyyyyyyyy!" Serenity yelled at this all too familiar scene.  
  
"Sere, My Love, looks like we're doomed for this destiny after all. I'll love you forever and in any lifetime," Endymion' s eyes closed for the last time.  
  
Serenity cried, shaking uncontrollable. "Endy no," she sobbed. "Not again. You weren't supposed to die this time. I was supposed to protect you for once. Don't leave me!"  
  
"Oh enough of this. You were always weak, letting your emotions control you. A true ruler rules by power and force. You and your mother never realized that and that is what really caused your kingdom's downfall," Dracolis barked at Serenity's weeping form.  
  
Serenity looked at him. The tears were dried on her cheeks and her eyes held a calm that was frightening. Dracolis was taken back by this. He expected to see sadness or fear or even anger, but not this. It was as though she accepted her fate and welcomed it. She slowly rose to meet him.  
  
"You want my powers? Then you have to fight me for them. I will not allow you to destroy the world my mother protected and one day I will protect as well. You will gain no more ground today." Serenity took a defensive stance and called her powers to her.  
  
"Well. Well. Well. Looks like the little princess wants to fight me very well." Dracolis called the powers to him from the dead prince, his generals, and Serenity's sisters. "You don't mind do you?"  
  
"Those powers belong to my friends and family. You will return them when I'm done with you," she ordered.  
  
"Ooo the princess is developing a backbone. Now this is new. I'll be the gentleman that I am and allow you to strike first."  
  
"My pleasure," Serenity said as she sent beams of pure light at Dracolis.  
  
He deflected the beams easily, "Is that all you got? It's my turn now."  
  
Dracolis sent the waters of Mercury and the Lightning of Jupiter at Serenity. She dodged the brunt of the blast but it still hit her arm. Her arm started to bleed heavily. The moon on her forehead flared and suddenly the bleeding stopped, but the pain still remained.  
  
"Always the passive one," Dracolis said as he sent the power of love from Venus combined with the flames from Mars.  
  
Serenity was not so fortunate this time. She was thrown into the opposing wall and crumpled to the ground. Dracolis just laughed at her.  
  
"I thought the power of the Moon would be harder to get than this," He called forth a perfect red rose. "This would do nicely as the finishing touch. Don't you think, Princess? Killed by the power of the one you loved. How would you mother feel? Her kingdom's last hope destroyed by the power of the ones she trusted to protect it. A bit ironic isn't it?"  
  
"You will not win," Serenity gasped.  
  
"Foolish girl," Dracolis hurled the rose towards Serenity's heart.  
  
She did not even move, much to his pleasure. The rose was half way to its target when it fell limp to the ground. Dracolis was speechless. Serenity's glowed silver and her moon glowed gold.  
  
"Do you really think you have that much power over me? The power of the Moon is much to strong for anyone but those of a pure heart. I told you that you would not win this." Serenity raised her hands and the Imperial Silver Crystal materialized. "Now I'll show you true power."  
  
The crystal began to spin rapidly. Energy was drawn into it. Its glow was as bright as day. Dracolis shielded his eyes. He was afraid, more afraid than he has ever been. The battlefield dropped into darkness for a moment. Then the crystal emitted a brilliant beam. It headed straight towards Dracolis' heart, if he even had one.  
  
"Good bye Dracolis."  
  
"Nooooooooooooooo!" Dracolis screamed as the beam went right through him and ripped him apart.  
  
The light faded away and Serenity collapsed to the ground.  
  
AN: Almost done. Just an epilogue to do. Thanks for reading this far. Keep reviewing.  
  
Love ya all, KoKo Belle 


	14. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
Serenity lay there on the ground on moving. Endymion's home was reduced into ashes. What was once beautiful and full of life now resembled a deserted valley. A soft silver figure appeared in front of Serenity. A slim hand reached down a patted her head.  
  
"You can get up now Serenity," the figure said.  
  
"No I want to die," Serenity cried.  
  
"No time for tears, Princess. You have a future to rebuild," replied the figure.  
  
Serenity lifted her head, "Mother? What do you mean?"  
  
"Well dear, I once used the crystal to send to into the future to find a new life. And if everything worked out, as it should have, then you would have awoken in a future much farther away. I cannot grant this since I am no longer living. You do have the power and heart to do it. You can have another chance at life. The Lunarian line will not end here."  
  
"Can I really do this mother?"  
  
"Yes dear, it is all in your heart," her mother slowly began to fade away.  
  
"What mother. Can you tell how I defeated Dracolis?"  
  
  
  
Serenity stood and walked to the center of the valley. She held the crystal in her hands. It was softly glowing. She closed her eyes to the harsh wind. When she opened them again there was something different in them. No longer were they filled with sadness, but they held a calming sense of purpose. She would make up for all that has happened. She would not allow them to have died in vain. The future was clear in her eyes and the past, a memory. She used the crystal to send everyone into the future, hopefully a happy one.  
  
Her eyes closed as she was enveloped in the crystal's glow. Soon Endy, we will be together. We will have a new future together. She closed her eyes and thought back to what her mother said to her.  
  
  
  
"The power of the crystal lies in your pure heart, something all the female members of our family are blessed with. The power is hope, the hope that you will win and live on, the hope that everything will turn out for the better. That is the TRUE gem, not some crystal, but hope. Hope is the Gem of Serenity. Remember that and you can do anything you set your mind to. When I first received the crystal, my mother told me this: 'Visions born of fear give birth to our failing. Visions born of hope give birth to our success.' You know what you need to do, now go do it. I am so proud of you daughter."  
  
  
  
Serenity smiled at the memory and allowed herself to be absorbed into the light. She was heading to a brighter future with her love, her prince. She would be a normal girl with no worries of having to fight. Mina, Lita, Raye, Amy, Kunzite, Nephrite, Jadeite and Zoisite would all find each other again. She was sure of it. And she knew she would see Endymion again. It was all a matter of time.  
  
  
  
Somewhere in the future . . .  
  
A blond haired girl of fourteen with the most unusual hairstyle raced to get to school. She was late again. She could not believe it. She ran past a shrine that had a beautiful raven-haired girl sweeping the steps. She ran past another blond who was staring at the newest video game at the arcade. She ran past a tough looking brunette who was standing up to some older boys that were picking on a poor girl. She ran past a blue-haired girl who was reading a rather large book. She rounded a corner and ran into a raven-haired man with midnight blue eyes. He was walking with four of his friends.  
  
"Watch where you're going Meatball Head," he said.  
  
"My name is Serenity or Serena for short, NOT Meatball Head!" the girl yelled at him.  
  
"My name is Endymion, but they," he pointed over his shoulder to his friends, "call me Darien."  
  
"Nice to meet you but I'm late for school," Serena yelled as she raced off to school.  
  
Darien smiled to himself. She seemed familiar somehow. He thought he knew her from somewhere, but could not place her. His buddies and him continued on their way to school. The whole way there he kept thinking about that girl with the meatballs on her head.  
  
AN: That's it! I finished the story! Yippee! How do you like my first fic ever? I think I did pretty well for this being my first time, if I do say so myself. OK the quote that Serenity's mother said her mother said comes from the book Magic Kingdom For Sale – Sold by Terry Brooks, of his Magic Kingdom of Landover series. He's probably one of my favorite authors. He also writes the Shannara series, which I love. Thanks for reading. KoKo Belle 


End file.
